Resident Evil: The Return
by huntersdawn
Summary: 8 years after the Raccoon City incident, Two government agents one each from the US & UK return to the wreckage on a mission to discover what is now going on, the return of Umbrella corporation.
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: The Return

Chapter 1.

"_**Horrors have filled my life, but in these horrors I still live in hope of the survival of mankind." – Anon.**_

"Many people I know have read of the conspiracies that I know is the truth, their was no malfunction at the power plant. Only the death which preceded it, caused by Umbrella…"

The day began bright, the rays of the sun glistened intently off the windscreen and into the eyes of another survivor of Raccoon City. The male in his early twenties drove to a holt at the side of the road before stepping out of his vehicle, "Memories" he quietly spoke. The male figure had stopped to gaze upon the wreckage of the once great city.

The unknown man briskly started to walk down the hillside, step by step more memories of the past flew back to him. The horrific scenes caused him stop, knelling down he placed hand on his head before running his fingers through his long flowing hair. A second person knelt besides him, "We must continue." This second man had a neat side parting to his hair and wore a brown jacket, Leon.

Leon went on to contact their command via an ear piece, "We are at the out skirts of Raccoon City, respond…"

"… Ok, proceed with the mission, over."

By this time the unknown male had returned to a standing position, "do we proceed?" in return his question was confirmed. The two stealthily ran towards the barricade, there they broke through into the beginning of the wreckage, covertly they began scaling the area before planning the onslaught on entering the redevelopment of the New Raccoon City.

The weather began to draw into a stormy atmosphere, a female voice was heard to the left. Leon withdrew his gun from his holster, "I'll go first," Leon gently opened the door and quietly walked in. A cat hissed at him which drew the attention of the female, she reached for a gun and pointed it at Leon.

"Drop it," the unknown male had made it behind the female by peering through a window. Leon then moved out of the shadows.

"Ada?" Leon recognised the face, "What are you doing here?" The female known as Ada placed her gun back on the table. Leon then also dropped his aim and placed his gun back in the holster.

"I have my reasons to be here," Ada reiterated.

Climbing through the window the unknown male then spoke, "You two know each other?"

"We've had some previous meetings," Ada replied, "You are?"

"Hunter, Adam. British government agent."

"A Bit young aren't you?" responding Ada, with a cheeky grin

"Once you've survived the Raccoon City disaster when you were only 15, you're never too young to be enforced by the government."

They all sat down and in trusting Ada, Leon began to explain the parameters of the joint UK and USA mission. "Our governments have reason to believe that Umbrella are rebuilding the research centre into further development of the T & G viruses, and covering it up with the redevelopment of Raccoon City." Leon continued on in more detail with input from Adam, but still after all this Ada remained secretive to her intentions.

Clashes of thunder rumbled in the crispness of the afternoon air. Leon, Adam and Ada kept watch on the City through the shattered glass of one of the few remaining windows, "Movement" Adam declared "A few thousand metres away." Ada grabbed the pair of binoculars from Adam and stared, recognising the face.

"Wesker!"

"So the rumours must be true," Leon quoted.

The day began to draw towards night, the three started to head towards the building where Wesker was spotted. "Stay low, we don't want to attract attention." Leon whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Umbrella Research building,

"We have intruders, sir" a man at the helm of the security cameras spoke,

"Then get rid of them." Wesker announced

"But one of them is Ada,"

"Ada? Let me look," Wesker walked towards the monitor, "What is that traitor doing here, send them a welcome party and get them to bring her back ALIVE!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"_**In death we are finally free, free from the restrictions of life." – Anon**_

Leon, "Adam flank left, Ada right, I go straight through. Keep in radio contact" They went their separate ways through the urban decrepit city streets, this way they can cover more ground.

Walking alone through the now dysfunctional city roads felt ominous, the pasts of each of them will forever haunt their dreams but for down they have to contest these thoughts by venturing once again into horrific city.

Peering through a gap where a missing brick once laid, Adam noticed a group of Umbrella guards,

"Leon, Ada, come in, over" speaking into the radio

Adam got a response, "This is Leon, what's up?"

"I've spotted a dozen or so guards, fully armed, must be north – west of your position"

"OK, don't draw attention to yourself, listen into them, I'll alert Ada."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ada walking alone moved quickly, going deeper into the city unaware that around the corner a few blocks up Umbrella guards were waiting for her.

"she's coming, get ready" a umbrella scout warned, receiving the transmission a guard pounced out and grabbed Ada, in defence she lifted her left leg and thrusted it towards the head of the male, it connected, he dropped to floor. Meanwhile more guards came rushing towards her. One by one she battled them back, but there were to many, "quick sedate her!" a guard pulled a syringe and pressed it into Ada's arm, she fell to ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam moved to a higher ground to see if he could spot Leon and Ada in the distance. His radio then beeped, "I've lost contact with Ada." Leon spoke, "I going to head east to try and find her…" Over a wall Adam overheard the guards' conversation,

"The women has been captured," one of the Umbrella members mentioned to his commanding officer,

"Good, inform them to take her to the old museum" the commanding officer ordered,

"What about the over two?" another member spoke,

"Set the new test subjects on them,"

"Ok, I'll send the order"

Hearing this Adam immediately contacted Leon.

"Leon, they've got her" Adam said in a sombre tone, there was a brief pause, "They are taking her to the Museum"

"The museum? You mean the old Raccoon Police department," Leon responded "we have to go there,"

"Yes, but there one more thing…"

"What?" Leon interrupted

"They're sending out new test subjects after us, we should meet up and fight together, we have a better chance that way,"

"Ok, meet me at the Raccoon City Park off what was once law road."

By this time the Umbrella members had gone.

Swiftly moving along the streets Adam arrived at the destination. He arrived to a distraught Leon, "You ok Leon?" placing his hand on his shoulder then continued, "We'll find her and rescue her."

"I know we will." Leon said determinedly

Their conversation came to holt when groans was heard, coming from within the park. Leon turned around and drew his gun, "more zombies?" Adam also took out his gun, a weird silence filled the air and in this silence adrenaline flowed through their bodies, waiting expectantly for the hoards of zombies to arrive. The groans then became loader and loader, from behind the trees they came rushing. Leon fired the first shot, many followed from the pair, each shot drove into the flesh of the mind-less creatures, and blood splattered onto the foliage, the contrast of colours made for an epic picture. The zombies kept on coming, "There's too many of them!" Leon said before continuing "I'm running out of ammo." Adam and Leon continued their onslaught, Leon received an extra clip of ammo, "Use it wisely." With decreasing ammo supplies it meant the zombies came closer, Adam resorted to hand to hand combat, his fists was directed to the skulls, punishing blows caused the zombies to fall to the soil, but they kept coming. The two fought using hand to hand combat, fists caused damaging blows even breaking the bone. Flying kicks, right and left hooks, direct uppercuts were all on show as they finally decreased the number to just one zombie, in a double team effort, Adam swung Leon around who then delivered a sweet kick which smashed the head of the sole remaining zombie wide open.


End file.
